ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar C. Garcia
Edgar C. Garcia is the recipient of the Tiger Gene Mod Personality Appearance History Abilities Edgar C. Garcia is a master in Vale Tudo Tiger The Tiger Gene Mod grants him amazing supernatural and instinctive fighting abilities. Nothing is outwardly changed, with the exception of larger muscular builds and flawless. Garcia has developed approximately 600 muscles with dense, flexible muscle fibers more than a dozen times the amount of a normal person and similarly his heart’s blood vessels are able to support incredible movement and metabolism. Thanks to this his power is like that of a machine he naturally possess extraordinary strength, speed, and reflexes, far above what is considered normal for a human. He also possess a great deal of dexterity agility, coordination, balance and stamina. All of these abilities are further enhanced by his training. *'Tremendous Strength:' The physical strength granted by this Gene Mod is immense. Garcia can literally chop up opponents and easily penetrate opponent's body with his arm and land a finishing blow. Even destroy Mars armor with a kick. *'Tremendous Endurance:' Garcia is resistant to extreme temperatures, far more so than humans, and will be able to withstand damage from an actual Tiger Clan Musk warrior Even anesthetic drugs are barely effective against him. When injected with a drug strong enough to even knock out an elephant, he will still be able to fight and kill about 20 soldiers before the drug finally knocks him out. *'''Claws: '''Garcia can grow claws out of his fingers. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing him to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Infinite Fortifying Armor of the Tiger Despite granting great speed, durability, and attack power, this Gene Mods greatest attribute lies in regenerative power. With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which recipient's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Garcia's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. Even being impaled clean through the chest, will do nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. However what makes this ability even more impressive is that the more the cells are damaged, the more they are stimulated, the faster and more completely Garcia is healed and the stronger he gets as his body adapts to compensate for the damage dealt by gaining features of a tiger. At first this is nothing more then the entire muscular system hardening and fortifying becoming many times stronger. From their Garcia gains large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. While his teeth grow large and sharper than a normal human's, it is the pronounced upper and lower canines that form that are truly animal teeth. The final evolution is that of a full anthropomorphic creature. It has been remarked by the victims that the only way to stop the simulation is to destroy all the cells before they can regenerate. Category:The Chimera’s